


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十七）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十七）

现实篇（3）——鸠占鹊巢

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友？），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：陈宥维，夏瀚宇，师铭泽，徐炳超，谷蓝帝，丁飞俊，胡春杨。

胡文煊再一次从昏迷中醒来时，发现自己被那群绑匪换了个捆绑姿势。

他的眼睛照样被黑布蒙着，只是嘴上的胶布已经撕掉了，束缚他的麻绳变成了铁链，两根缠着他的手，两根缠着他的脚，还有一根缠着他的腰。捆缚他四肢的铁链把他的身体牵扯到后方，而束缚在他腰上的铁链则将他的身体牵扯到前方，他在两个方向的牵扯下被迫跪起，手臂也往后抬在半空中，像是被押解的嫌犯。他的双腿跪的很开，被一个奇怪的道具撑着不能并拢，那个道具撑开了他的腿，撑开了他的臀缝，将被臀肉保护着的脆弱小穴暴露在外，露出的小穴紧张不安的颤动着，好像感受到了凉风的吹拂，无情的空气流入胡文煊空虚的后穴，又不带走一丝情欲的流出，空空荡荡的感觉让胡文煊又恐惧又饥渴。他既渴望着被人插入侵犯，再被灌满精液，又恐惧着可能会进入他的东西的样貌。噢！似乎真的有个古怪的凉湿的东西抵在他穴边，随时等待着破开他紧致的后庭，狠狠艹开他脆弱的洞口。

这不是人的性具。胡文煊慢慢回忆起了小绑匪们的闲聊，他因为李汶翰被他们绑来，他们还准备在利用完他之后，把他当做性奴卖给上面的人。性奴……这个被他遗忘在回忆角落里的词激的他浑身发抖，做了那么久的自由人，时隔一年，他还是回到了这种屈辱的身份。一个性奴，一个玩具，自己的一切都在别人的掌控下，只要那个人想，什么东西都可以鞭打他，侵入他，做他的主人。他到底还要被多少种不同的刑具侵犯？现在等着要玩弄他的，又会是哪一种可怖的刑具？

“醒了？”一个胡文煊熟悉的声音响起。紧接着，他身后出现了机器的嗡鸣声，那个抵在他穴口的东西旋转着，慢慢的，坚定不移的进入了他。

是姜！

粗大的姜条被机器操控，慢慢的旋转碾磨着，一点点的如同旋螺丝钉一般缓慢的磨进胡文煊的后穴，姜汁因着充分的碾磨缓缓溢出，火辣辣的刺激着他的内壁。胡文煊被绑的很牢，无法挣脱，他痛苦的扭动臀部，却怎么都避不开机器的精密操作。忽的他眼睛上的黑布被扯落，一个耳光落在他的脸上，打的他偏过头去。“还记得我是谁吗？小叛徒。”

胡文煊眯着眼睛适应了一下光线，迎面是一双穿着西裤的修长的腿，胡文煊的目光顺着腿攀爬向上，直至看到脸时，他突然克制不住的颤抖了一下，忙移开目光，垂下头盯着面前的皮鞋尖。他瞬间停了所有反抗的小动作，又带了点恐惧和讨好的放松自己的后穴，往后撅了撅自己的臀部，让姜的侵入变得更加容易。“主人。”胡文煊被辣的几乎掉下来的眼泪硬是憋了回去，“主人，我错了，主人。”

“夏娃。”那个声音温和的笑了，“对个叛徒，那么温柔做什么，这是惩罚，不是奖赏。”

“主人！！”机器的速度突然加快了，姜条以一种胡文煊难以忍受的速度旋转着出入，表面粗糙的刑具迅速磨破了胡文煊柔嫩的内壁，汁液浸泡伤口，又辣又痛的感觉扩散到全身，立刻逼出了他一层汗。胡文煊很久没受过这样高强度的折磨了，可是他不敢哭，也不敢反抗，只能小声呻吟着求饶，“主人，饶了我吧！饶了我！我不敢了！我不敢了！”

回应他的是又一巴掌。随后，越来越多越来越重的巴掌落在胡文煊脸上，胡文煊仰起头乖巧的承受着，嗫嚅着，恳求主人对他的一点怜悯。“我错了，主人。”他在巴掌的间隙艰难的说，“您别生气，是我该打……可是……求求你，换一种方式……惩罚我……求求你了，主人……我……我还有用……”

机器停了，姜条卡了一半在他的后穴内。

说是一半也不准确，那块大姜已经在机器和胡文煊的后穴之间磨去了一半，纤细的姜条和随即恢复紧致的后穴仍然紧密贴合，随后，机器将姜条退了出来，一小股一小股姜汁从胡文煊的后穴中流出。胡文煊身体一阵阵的战栗，被姜猛艹的感觉还残留在他的身体里，他用自己能做到的最谦恭的姿势弯下腰，“多谢主人宽恕。”

“没完呢，小叛徒。”那个声音又笑了，“瀚宇，这个姜不能用了，麻烦你帮我换一块。”

夏瀚宇沉默的走上前来，手里拿着一块比刚才更加粗大的姜，胡文煊看着那块姜，身体忍不住颤抖了起来。“主人……主人，放过我！您打我吧！您打我出气……”

“好好回答我的问题，就放过你。不然……”陈宥维托起胡文煊的脸朝四周转了转，“看到了吗？他们都是我请来观看叛徒受刑的人，你与从前那些叛徒不同，当然要有些不同的刑罚方式。我相信他们会很乐意参与，一起——好好惩罚你这个叛逆的小性奴的。”

胡文煊四周全部都是人。夏瀚宇换好姜，坐回了其中一群人的前面，那些绑匪说的大哥——他听到的那个熟悉的声音果然是夏瀚宇，陈宥维的执鞭者。那群人，就是那群人，奸杀了李汶翰的妹妹，而现在，只要陈宥维一声令下，他们就会立刻扑上前来，像奸淫一个下贱的妓女一样，将他的汁液和皮肉分食噬尽。

胡文煊后知后觉的反应过来，这原来是陈宥维用来杀鸡儆猴的惩戒大会，他也曾经被陈宥维拴着狗链牵到这里，被迫看了许多所谓的叛徒受刑。夏瀚宇是最冷酷无情的行刑官，他用蟒鞭将那些叛徒打的皮开肉绽，筋骨断裂，吐出带着内脏碎屑的鲜血。而陈宥维每每会在这个时候，令他转过身，背对着那些用粗野眼神上上下下的轻薄他，对他遍布着受辱痕迹的赤裸身体虎视眈眈，豺狼般的人群，像只求欢的母狗一样撅起屁股展露出后穴，随着夏瀚宇落鞭的声音狠狠鞭打着他的臀肉，恍若对待另一个叛徒，“看清楚了吗？这就是叛徒的下场。”陈宥维一边冷酷无情的为他施加刑罚，一边温柔含笑着说，“哪怕你只是我的小奴隶，背叛了我，照样会被送上刑台受刑。到时候，就不是我这样温柔的人动手了，你的痛苦，将会是你平时承受的百倍。好好记住这个画面，不要试图再一次背叛我。主人的宽恕只有一次，你记住了吗？胡文煊。”

当时的胡文煊一边恐惧着台上强大冷酷的执鞭者，一边恐惧着自己喜怒无常的主人。他因无端施加在自己身上的痛苦和羞辱小声哭泣，又因恐惧和习惯了的顺从不敢动弹，在鞭击下微微颤抖的臀肉肿胀成更加肉感而淫色的模样，被频繁使用虐待过的红肿小穴还装着不知是谁残留下来的精液，像个艺术馆的展品一样，被展览在永远不能得到满足的凶徒面前。无数贪婪的目光注视着这个角落里香艳又严酷的训责，仿佛这场严肃的杀鸡儆猴大会，真正杀的是台下这只无辜柔弱的“鸡”。

“呜——主人，我上次真的没跑！真的！我只是去把表哥带回来……我知道错了！是我错了！我记住了！我再也不敢了……主人，您上次说过原谅我了……呜——您说我陪那些人上了床之后，就再也不会因为这件事罚我了……”

“怎么？你是对主人有意见？每次开惩戒大会，我都能想起你那天带着李汶翰逃跑的场景。我没把你送上台去受罚，不过是因为你的下贱皮肉还有点用处，又想给你一个改过自新的机会罢了，这并不代表着你不用在惩戒大会上受刑。而让你去服务我的手下们……这本来就是你的任务，什么时候成了你逃罚的借口？”

“可是您每次都会在惩戒大会上责罚我，已经三次了，其他人，都只受过一次刑……呜——我不敢对主人有意见……只是您……您要是生气，起码回去在床上打好不好？”带着怒气的三鞭抽在胡文煊的后穴上，胡文煊小穴不住颤抖，憋不住似的吐出了一点精液。他呜呜咽咽的将腿分的大了一点，更完整的暴露出自己的后穴，以便陈宥维继续在此处施刑，“主人~不要在他们面前罚我。啊……他们都在看着我呢……”

“这里的人哪个没有艹过你？小煊，都做了那么久的公共性奴了，在他们面前受罚还会害羞吗？”

“我没有害羞……”胡文煊一边眼圈红红的掉眼泪，一边却不自觉红了脸，“可是，主人，您每次在惩戒大会上罚过我之后，再把我赏赐给……给他们，他们就会……打我……打的更狠……他们说，是因为……我受主人惩罚的时候……还在发骚勾引他们……所以活该……呜……活该被抽烂……可是这是主人……唔——主人要求的姿势……我伤的重……就很难好，又要赶场……我……要坏掉了……主人~求求你了……我已经受过罚了……您不是对其他人都说，受过一次刑，不论生死，往事一笔勾销，为什么偏偏对我……”

“你受的那点惩罚和你犯下的过错相比算得了什么？再说，你犯不犯错，和主人打不打你有什么关系？把主人的需求放在第一位，主人什么时候想打你，你什么时候乖乖的趴下挨打，这才是一个小性奴对主人该有的忠诚。”陈宥维停了鞭，手顺着胡文煊勾勒出曼妙弧线的腰摸到了他已经肿成一片的后穴，伸指进去把玩，“若是连这点忠诚都没有，在受罚的时候还想着别的男人是怎么打你艹你的，这样叛逆的性奴和叛徒又有什么区别？再敢这样任性，受个罚还和主人讨价还价，我就把你送去瀚宇手里，让他好好治治你这娇贵毛病。”

被玩弄的小穴惊恐的瑟缩了一下，又颤抖着吮上那根修长的手指，胡文煊被玩的身子都软了下去，却还是努力的高高翘着自己的屁股，讨好一般微微摇晃迎合着，“我会忠诚的，主人……别……送我去执鞭者那儿，我会乖的……主人想让我被谁艹……我都会去的……哪怕被打烂了也会去……去的……我没有反抗过……我不是叛徒……呜……不要那样打我……”

“嗯……”陈宥维满意的拍了拍胡文煊的屁股，牵起绳子起身离开，胡文煊挪动手脚爬行着努力跟上，“乖，今天给你放假。涛又醒了，想见见老同学。你换好衣服去看他，记得该怎么说吧？”

“我知道。”

……

从回忆里出来，胡文煊想起那个被打成残疾的叛逆者，鸡皮疙瘩爬满一身，“主人，别……别像那样打我。主人想知道什么？我会说的，我都会说的……”胡文煊呜咽着，感受到了那块姜又抵在了他的穴口，“我是主人的奴隶，我会听主人的话的……我不是叛徒，我还有用……”

“你不是叛徒？”陈宥维冷笑一声，仿佛听到了什么可笑的笑话一般，“好，给你个机会证明自己。告诉我，你把李汶翰藏哪里去了？”

胡文煊只是迟疑了一下，那块姜就狠狠的捅了进来，痛的他冒出一脑门汗，“别！别！我说，表哥他……和我……一起离开……啊——和我一起逃走后，他就一直和哥哥在一起，哥哥找人……帮他治疗。”

“又是胡春杨。”陈宥维近乎咬牙切齿的咀嚼了一下这几个字，他思索了一下，忽而皱眉，“不对。你这一年不在你哥哥身边，不然我早就抓住你了，你如果没有李汶翰的精液滋养，怎么可能好端端的跪在这里？”

“哥哥他……给我缓解的药，唔——别……”那块姜又拔了出来，换了一种方式艹进胡文煊体内，“有缓解的药，经常被艹……呃！或者挨打……就不会发情了……我——我没有骗主人……是真的！哥哥投资了一个科研团队……”

胡文煊的话突然被充满怒气的一巴掌打断，紧接着，如同发泄一般，鞭子不断抽上了他的身体，他颤抖着低头，像从前做过无数次的那样，乖乖的展露出自己的皮肉，方便陈宥维在他身上倾泄被他哥哥激起的怒火。

他整个上半身覆盖了一层暗红的鞭伤，直到他终于忍不住痛呼出声，鞭子才轻巧的停了下来。“你比之前我养你的时候肉多了些，抽起来手感更好了。”陈宥维平静的开口，“瀚宇检查过，抓到你时，你身上虽然有伤，但是很轻，你确实没有和李汶翰在一起。那么，这一年来，你都和谁一起住？是谁在每天艹你，帮你缓解性瘾？”

“是……”胡文煊一身鞭痕，他闭着眼，攥紧手心，保持着话语中的恭敬，“是徐炳超，我这一年……都和他在一起。他每天都会打我，也会艹我，他有一衣柜的情趣服饰，每天都会给我换……我害怕表哥，所以带了药离家出走，哥哥不知道我在哪里。徐炳超也不知道我……有主人。主人，他什么都不知道，都是我的错，别伤害他。”

陈宥维皱了皱眉，似乎没从记忆中搜索到这个人的信息，他轻轻放过了这个问题不再深究，转而换了他最关心的那个，他的声音里带上了不易被人察觉的热切渴求，“老师……丁飞俊，他有出现吗？他有没有提过……我？”

胡文煊条件反射的想要并拢双腿，只是被那个道具撑着，没法合上。丁飞俊刺在他大腿内侧的泽字似乎又火烧火燎的痛了起来，他扭头看了一眼听到丁飞俊名字后，没有任何反应的夏瀚宇，艰难的，一字字的说，“我不知道，我没见过……这个，可能只有哥哥才会知道。”

说完，又看了一眼听到他的说辞之后没有反应的夏瀚宇，悄悄松了一口气。

“什么都不知道啊……”陈宥维的手抚过胡文煊的脖颈，慢慢的收拢，“那我留你这条贱命，又有什么用呢？”

胡文煊的脸因为缺氧涨红了，他挣扎着，急迫的开口，“我有用……哥哥！哥哥……很关心我……哥哥——会来找我的……表哥……也需要我，他会艹我……我后面还有用！主人……您不是一直想要治好陈涛吗？咳咳咳咳——”

陈宥维松了手，胡文煊咳嗽着大口喘息。

“夏娃，放开他。”

胡文煊身上的铁链松开了，塞在后穴内的姜也退了出来，只有分腿器还撑在他腿间。他没了受力点，顺势伏下身，形成了一个看似忠诚的臣服姿势。

“哥哥前几天才找到我，还和我聊过。哥哥会知道我失踪了，主人，哥哥很关心我，他不会……不会想让我受伤的。您可以……以我为筹码，像您两年前……打算用那个女孩子要挟表哥那样，用我来要挟哥哥。我比她坚强的多，我不会轻易死的。主人，我还有用，您……别杀我。”

“你倒是有两分小聪明。”陈宥维冷漠的笑了笑，“你知道了？”

“我只是……不小心听到了。”

“我倒是没来得及对她做什么，连见都没见到面，她就被那个没用的叛徒逼死了。”陈宥维看着很遗憾的样子，“才受了那么一点点羞辱就咬舌自尽，啧，好刚烈的小姑娘，和你这样惯于忍气吞声的孩子不同，抓到了也没法受我控制。那个废物还奸了尸，我只好让瀚宇放下手里的事赶去那边收尾。你因此受了冤枉，被折磨了一年，虽然不是我存心……不过，小煊，你不会怨我吧？”

一条命，一年的非人虐待，在他的嘴里，就是轻描淡写的两句话。胡文煊狠狠的攥紧了手指，又将头往地上磕了磕，“我不敢怨恨主人。主人对我做的……”胡文煊喉头哽住，几乎说不出话，他只得又狠了狠心，强迫自己开口，“主人对我做的，都是对的。主人让我……受的苦难，都是主人对我的恩赐，我……甘之如饴。”

“还是你乖。只可惜当时胡春杨在你家不当权，绑你没用，不然，涛也不会气的和我吵架，又离家出走……”陈宥维皱起眉头，语气偏又带了宠溺，“一个不讨人喜欢的小丫头，偏偏被他当宝，为了那么个小姑娘连哥哥都不要了，这怎么行？”

胡文煊心里产生了一个猜测，惊的他冒了一层冷汗，可是他不敢问出口，陈宥维踢了他的肩膀一下，令他跪直，他的皮鞋底踩上了胡文煊刚刚因为姜半勃起的性器上。

“被姜艹硬了？真是令人怀念的画面。”陈宥维温柔用鞋底磨过柱身，不轻不重的踢着两边微鼓的精囊，“既然像你说的，你还有用，那么我暂时把你的惩罚记下，希望你将功折罪，把你哥哥从我手里抢走的，和我打算从他手里抢走的……都拿回来。”

胡文煊面红耳赤，低着头不敢看四周观刑的人群，他唯唯答应着，喘气声愈发剧烈，终于还是射在了陈宥维鞋底。

当着众人的面被一个男人的皮鞋底玩弄到射精……这种羞辱……不算什么，他该习惯了，该习惯了……怎么还是觉得羞耻呢？他该习惯了，做个没有感情的玩具，被人玩弄，被人羞辱，被人打骂，被人耻笑……他应当习惯了这种生活，怎么还会觉得疼，觉得受辱呢？他的尊严，与哥哥的安危……师铭泽他们的安危相比，又算得了什么？做个性奴而已，他又不是没做过，他该忍住的，他一定要忍住。

“瀚宇，你下手一向干净。你做这一单，会不会让胡春杨联想到我身上？”

“本来应该不会。”夏瀚宇终于又开口说话，“但是路上遇到了小型无人机追踪，那个无人机黏的紧，又装了武器，我躲闪不开，只好击落。所以我暴露了。”

“你都甩不掉？这孩子身边还有这样的人……如果不是老师，那就是管栎。胡春杨居然敢从我手里抢走管栎……管栎一走，老师的科研队大半就跟着去了，等老师回来，发现损失了那么多人，该多伤心啊……没想到去了个李汶翰，多了个胡春杨，比李汶翰还难缠的多。胡春杨，我到底该怎么对付你才好？”

“是的。不过出狱后，我的身份清的很干净，应该不会联想到你身上。”

“不保险，胡文煊跟过我一段时间，胡春杨该知道的，这个小叛徒早就和他说干净了。不过，让他知道是我也没什么。”陈宥维笑着随手甩了胡文煊两耳光，“胡春杨对胡文煊那一年的囚禁生活有非比寻常的愧疚之情，且不说他们兄弟情深，就算兄弟情谊不深，胡春杨也不能容忍他再度陷入相似的困境。他有了掣肘，就不敢这样放肆。总有一天，我要让他把从我这儿吃下的东西都一一吐出来。”

“你现在打算怎么办？”

“给这个小叛徒一点教训。”陈宥维托起恐惧的不住发抖的胡文煊的脸，给他的脖颈套上那个他熟悉的项圈，项圈的尺寸已然不太合身，胡文煊微微感到缺氧，脸涨的通红，手徒劳的摸了摸被压迫的脖颈，似乎想将它取下来透透气，不过他看了一眼喜怒莫测的陈宥维的脸，最终还是沮丧的垂下手不动了。“瀚宇，为这个孩子准备好的暖身饮料……”陈宥维轻笑着拍胡文煊的脸，“你帮我给他灌下去。”

胡文煊腿间的分腿器终于被拿走了，一双手掰开了他顺服的小穴，将针筒里火热的汁液灌了进去，灌了将近500毫升之后，一块上粗下细，肛塞形状的姜被仔细的推进了他的后穴里，将500ml的姜汁一滴不漏的堵在胡文煊的肚子内。

“主人，您饶了我！饶了我！您让他们艹我吧！别……别再用姜……”胡文煊终于忍不住哭叫起来，他的臀肉不住颤抖，小穴已经把姜块彻底的吃了进去，看起来只是比平时红肿了些，并无异样，除了胡文煊自己，谁能知道他体内如岩浆滚动般的翻江倒海？

“别着急，他们以后有的是机会艹你。”陈宥维给胡文煊带回了黑布眼罩，将狗链交到夏瀚宇手里，“把他牵去行刑室，你亲自动手，数量自己掌控，抽烂为止，露下视频送到胡春杨那里。跟胡春杨说，你要三十亿，三十亿到手之前，每天都会有新的视频寄到他手上。”

“如果胡春杨没报警……”陈宥维冷笑着摇了摇头，“那他肯定就知道是我了。”

胡文煊被牵引绳拉扯着，一步一软，勉勉强强的往前爬着。他肚子里翻江倒海，火热难当，早被折磨的没了爬行的力气，可是只要他一不及时，或者爬错方向，就会有鞭子像赶马似的狠狠抽上他的臀部，逼着他惊恐的晃荡着一肚子的姜汁，艰难挪动着软绵绵的四肢跟上。就这样在黑暗中没头没脑的爬了不知多久，他才终于到了那个散发着淡淡消毒水气味的房间，在黑暗中摸索着趴在了刑床上。

他的脖子，双手，腰部都被柔韧的布料牢牢的捆缚好，腿被拉开绑在两侧，令后穴也能完整的露出受刑。既然说要打烂为止，当然不能放过这个总是受罚的地方，他的主人可不会管打完之后该怎么把姜拿出来，他向来都是自己忍着难言的疼痛为自己清理，在丁飞俊药膏的折磨下把自己治疗个囫囵，便立刻听从命令奔赴下一个刑场。

“胡文煊，现在摄像头还没有打开，我们还能说一会儿话。你记得我吗？”一只手拿着纸巾，为他擦去被姜汁和长途爬行折磨出的一脑门汗。

“大哥……”胡文煊眼前的黑布又落下了，夏瀚宇的脸刚好出现在他面前，“我当然记得……你很受主人器重，所以我总能见到你。你也……虽然不怎么和我说话，但是看到我才上完药，就……就不会像其他人那样打我。你对我说过的话，我都记得。”

“我不打你，是因为我只为宥维执鞭，惩戒叛逆之人。你那个时候不过是被人欺负惯了的小宠物，我不喜欢恃强凌弱，也不喜欢在做爱之前把床伴先打个半死。”夏瀚宇抚摸着胡文煊的脖颈，“你别害怕，宥维的意思并不是惩戒叛徒，你只是他的性奴，没有接触过他的事业，他不会用对付背叛者的方法对付你，我也不会像你之前在惩戒大会上看到的那样打你，你不会受伤的。”

“大哥……”

“别学他们那样叫我，像以前那样叫我的名字。”

“夏瀚宇，你那天……你明明看到了我，你怎么……没有抓我，也没有告诉他？”

“哪次？橱窗那边？你那天那么急着要跑，就是因为从镜子里看到了我？虽然我那时确实是在寻找你，不过，我有那么可怕么？”

“你不可怕，但是主人可怕。哦，你还记得橱窗里……那个打我的人吗？”

“他带着面具，身型我不太熟悉。他是谁？我认识吗？”

“哦。”胡文煊的脸恢复了一点血色，连被姜折磨的痛苦都暂时忘却，他忍不住咧开嘴，对夏瀚宇展开一个傻兮兮的笑来，“你不认识，他是我的dom，他……唔，像主人一样，惩罚我不听话，所以才当众打我。”

“是那个徐炳超？你都找了些什么不三不四的人？你那天看着很憔悴，那么小小的一团，可怜的很……我一心软，就被你跑了，刚好让你多养了几天伤。现在看来，他也不是天天这样打你。”

“他又不是我表哥，我没犯错的时候，怎么会天天这样对我？对了！你说到这个我才想起来，你之前怎么看完了不帮我穿上裤子……你那些手下一个个色眯眯的看我摸我……”

“你还怕这个？”夏瀚宇挑眉，“反正都是要被他们艹的。我那天走得急，没来得及帮你拉上裤子……早知道你会带着人逃跑，还上了通缉榜，我当初就不该听你的，直接去找宥维把你要走才好。你不知道我有多担心你会被其他人先抓住。宥维身边多了很多高手，都是你不认识的，如果你先被他们抓到，现在还能不能完完整整的趴这儿受刑都不好说了。”

“你别小瞧我！你煊哥也是很厉害的！我可是成功躲了一整年啊……那些叛徒，谁能跑那么久？哼！要不是你出手，我现在好端端的和我的dom在一起做爱，至于趴这儿等着你把我的屁股打烂吗？多事。”胡文煊一边小幅度的扭动着屁股，缓解想要排泄的火辣辣的欲望，一边龇牙咧嘴的笑，“你怎么又提那件事了？把我要走？你贩卖人口来养我吗？”

“你别得意忘形。你能躲一年是因为我一直没揭榜，直到有人找到了你的大致方位……我不想让你被那些人抓去，他们大多有折磨人质的陋习。”夏瀚宇看着胡文煊唔唔的上下不住扭动，小穴努力的想要排出那截姜，可惜好不容易出来一小段又缩了回去，反而把自己体内造作的一片兵荒马乱，忍不住伸手拍了面前不安分的屁股几掌，“你觉得我养不起你？要是你当时愿意跟我，我就隐退后方，帮姚明明管没被管栎带走的剩下那半科研队，起码不会让你……被人欺负。我曾经见过你哭着躲在房间里涂药，如果你跟了我，谁敢这样打你？”

“我就是个喜欢挨打的婊子，你不知道吗？”胡文煊挨了夏瀚宇几掌，只好识时务的假装乖巧，不再乱动，“我只能靠那些活着，男人的精液，鞭打，辱骂……我只能靠这些活下去，我那么脏……哪里值得你付出真心？”

“你哪里脏？他们才脏，我再也不想看着你被那些肮脏的畜生玷污了。”夏瀚宇的手抚过胡文煊臀部被他鞭打产生的伤痕，“就算你真心喜欢这些，我也不是不能满足你。我做了那么久的执鞭者，你难道还信不过我的技术？”

胡文煊脸白了，“执鞭者，打成那样就不必了。我是很脆弱的！只能……轻轻的打，最多打成主人那样。我也是肉做的，我也会疼的！”

“我怎么可能那样打我的人？现在我还是一样的话，如果你想跟我，我就带着你隐退后方，你想要什么我都可以弄来给你，只要你点个头。”

“我对主人有用，主人不会随便放走我的，你去要我，会被主人猜忌。”胡文煊眼眶微红，“我是个没用的人，只要我活着……就一直在带累别人，表妹，表哥，哥哥，还有他们……我不能再连累你了。夏瀚宇，主人现在针对哥哥，因为有我在，主人才不会太为难他。我现在不能离开，不然哥哥那边会有麻烦的。我已经为哥哥带去了那么多麻烦……我也想有点用处，能帮帮他啊！你要留着主人对你的信任，这样我遇了难，你才有可能救我。”

“你总有你的道理，好吧……”夏瀚宇脸上十分沮丧，“摄像头马上就要开了，你忍着点，我第一次接这种任务……我会尽快把你抽烂，不会让你痛太久。”

胡文煊无奈的哼哼两声，尽量放松了自己臀部的肌肉，“你真的觉得这种话对我来说是安慰吗？”

“我不太会安慰人，你知道的。”

鞭子轻轻放在胡文煊微微颤抖的臀尖，嘀的一声，摄像头开了。

一二三四五，五个人了。他家里什么时候同时滞留过那么多人？师铭泽气的脑门青筋狂跳。要不是这些人都是为了失踪的胡文煊而来，一个个抢着说自己手上有线索，他真想把这些人通通从家里赶出去。

从胡文煊出门去见李振宁，到今天，已经过去整整五天了。这五天，胡文煊就像水滴融入大海一样消失了踪影。刚开始，师铭泽想着胡文煊说的话，决定给他留点个人空间，勉强压抑着自己不去找他。等着等着等到了天黑，他终于忍不住心急火燎的出门，准备去找那个野疯了的小兔崽子，结果接到了一个有点眼熟的陌生电话。是那个李振宁，他说，他今天没有见到胡文煊，问他是不是没有把胡文煊放出门。

怎么可能呢？胡文煊在他家宅了一年，除了蓝夜哪都没去过，他还能浪到哪里去？如果不是他主动走的呢？会不会是有人看胡文煊又漂亮又笨蛋，很好骗的样子，因此拐走了他傻乎乎的小朋友？

师铭泽急的发疯，李振宁是李家人，他说李汶翰已经很久没有在李家出现过了，胡文煊绝不可能被李汶翰拐走。可是师铭泽压根就不信李振宁的说辞，他执着的让李振宁带他回了家，将那间尘封的据说是曾经的囚室的三号别墅里里外外翻了个底朝天。

哪怕已经如此担忧胡文煊的境况了，师铭泽还是在走进胡文煊房间的那一刻，心里惊痛了一下。囚室地板上的粗长镣铐散落一地，一旁的立柜里摆放着各式道具，附带的卫生间里还放着几瓶疗伤的药物和数量繁多的护肤品化妆品。他几乎可以看到胡文煊在这间房里的生活痕迹，他是怎么吃饭，怎么睡觉，怎么擦药，怎么一边哭泣，一边把自己妆点成眉眼娇媚的少年，然后在那群垃圾的蹂躏下，晕开妆容，显露出狼狈而可怜的内囊。

师铭泽在一阵心疼和一丝莫名的心慌里逃也似的离开了三号别墅。他想着胡文煊或许已经回家，便连忙赶了回去，结果却在家门口看到了徐炳超谷蓝帝和丁飞俊三个人排排坐，忧伤的盯着他家紧闭的大门看。

“你们干什么呢？”

“师铭泽，你终于回来了。煊煊在你这儿吗？”三个声音此起彼伏。

师铭泽头痛，“他不见了。”

“什么？！”徐炳超怒气腾腾的站起身，走到他面前，“我把煊煊放你这儿照管，你就是这样管他的？不见了？”

“放我这照管？徐炳超，煊煊从来都是我的sub，他还需要你放我这照管？我还没有找你算勾引煊煊的烂账，你居然反过来怪我照管不力了？”

“勾引煊煊？还不知道是谁把煊煊带去蓝夜公开惩戒的。煊煊面子那么薄，哪怕犯了再大的错，你也不能当众惩罚他吧！”

“好了，你们别吵了。”谷蓝帝开口劝架，“当务之急，是把煊煊找回来。”

“看你们这阵势，好像都已经知道煊煊不见了。这是怎么回事？”师铭泽不太高兴的开了门让他们进来。

谷蓝帝看徐炳超一脸愠怒，不愿和师铭泽说话，只得将黄嘉新告诉徐炳超的事大致向师铭泽转述了一番。“我们本来是想来提醒你有人会对煊煊不利，没想到敲了半天门都没开。我们等了一会儿，丁飞俊也来了，他说他发现煊煊被人绑走，他不小心跟丢了之后，派无人机搜寻了半天也找不到那辆车的影子，估计是换了一辆……他只好先来找你。”

“我曾经见过那个绑架的人一面，在……”丁飞俊的话卡了壳，他看了师铭泽一眼，决定换一个说辞，“反正我见过他一面，他那个时候……似乎对煊煊有点兴趣，不过我只查出了他的名字，叫夏瀚宇，除此之外我对他一无所知。他应该是换过身份，又特意隐藏，各种渠道都搜索不到他的相关信息，这条线索基本是断了。”

“黄嘉新会提前知道这件事，还特意给我们预警，这件事也很可疑。”谷蓝帝分析，“我对黄嘉新的了解，他只是一个新手dom，加入蓝夜没多久。按煊煊的说法，黄嘉新和李汶翰关系很好，但是黄嘉新又说这件事和李汶翰没有关系……”

“李汶翰已经很久没有在李家出现过了，李家的人都不知道他去了哪里，正是因为如此，胡春杨才临危受命，顶替李汶翰成为李家的商业话事人。”师铭泽开口，“按李振宁的说法，李家涉及农商部分的钱权将近有一半被胡春杨掌控，另一半在李汶翰父亲手里，李汶翰流落在外，就算还活着，也没有绑架煊煊的能力。”

“不过黄嘉新现在也消失了。自从我和他说了煊煊在谷蓝帝那儿养伤之后，他就消失了踪影，谷蓝帝说黄嘉新根本没有来找过他，估计也没有找过煊煊，那天之后，他已经很久没有在蓝夜出现过了。”徐炳超说，“这也很奇怪，他那么急迫的想找煊煊，知道了煊煊在哪里之后，怎么会突然消失了呢？他知道内情，估计也知道绑架煊煊的幕后黑手，可是他死活不愿意告诉我，现在到处找不到他，这条线索也差不多断了。”

“其实，还有一件事很奇怪。”徐炳超突然看了一眼另外三个人，“黄嘉新说，煊煊因为万不得已的苦衷，有很重要的事情瞒着我们四个人。当局者迷，煊煊现在身处于复杂的斗争局势里，我们是迷局的核心，也是破局的关键。可是……我们似乎没什么特别的，也什么都不知道啊？”

“你说到这个，我也想起一件事。”谷蓝帝皱眉，“煊煊似乎一直有事情瞒着我，他好像……”谷蓝帝也看了师铭泽一眼，“那天你推着笼子来的时候，那一次，好像不是他第一次见到我，但是我可以保证，这是我第一次见他。他对我……”谷蓝帝又看了师铭泽一眼，“他对我的感觉，挺奇怪的，我说不出，他似乎……很怕我会死。他的反应，像是我随时面临着性命危机。但是他也像黄嘉新一样，不肯明说我到底遇到了什么危险。”

听到谷蓝帝和徐炳超这样说，丁飞俊也想起了那天在橱窗实践的时候，他灵敏的第六感感受到现场有什么事情对不上号，本来想细细追查，但是被夏瀚宇和胡春杨分了心，这才没有多想。现在想想，似乎真有什么不对劲的地方被他遗漏了。是什么呢？

什么都不知道？他似乎是知道一点的。师铭泽低头看自己的手心，他在三号别墅里，那莫名的熟悉感和心怮，到底代表了什么？是他和煊煊产生共情了吗？

胡文煊究竟对他们隐瞒了多少事？

这时，师铭泽的门铃响了。

师铭泽走去应门。一开门，发现是胡春杨，他戴了个平面眼镜，表情镇静，“师铭泽，你得和我走一趟。煊煊被绑架了，我收到了绑匪发来的视频，所以马上过来找你。煊煊离开，你一个人在这儿不安全，有什么问题路上说，先马上收拾一下东西和我走。”

徐炳超走了出来，“绑匪发来视频？煊煊怎么样了？”

胡春杨似乎现在才发现这个屋子里还有旁人，他略带尴尬的推了两下眼镜，定睛在房里扫视了一圈，“啊……原来都在这儿了。你们跟我走吧，现在这一片不安全，煊煊已经丢了，你们可不能再跟着一起丢了。”

“你这眼镜，有点奇怪啊？”丁飞俊走近瞧了两眼，“你都知道些什么，偏偏瞒着我们？现在煊煊都被绑架了，你是他哥哥，怎么不第一时间去救他，反而先跑来找我们？”

胡春杨无奈的笑了笑，“煊煊不见了，再想瞒什么也瞒不住，你们先和我离开，想知道什么，路上再说好吗？”

“好吧。”他们顶着一脑门问号，跟着胡春杨坐上了车。

“这是绑匪发来的视频。”胡春杨轻敲镜腿，丁飞俊手指上的戒指微微亮了一下。丁飞俊心里一惊，胡春杨知道怎么联系他的亚当？

丁飞俊的手指在戒面拂了一下，一个蓝色的光屏跳出在他们四个面前。他们沉默的看着视频里那条带着一道狰狞刀疤的手臂挥动长鞭，一下又一下的抽打着那个他们无比熟悉的光裸身体，那孩子在视频里随着鞭击发出凄厉的哀鸣。胡春杨捏紧拳头，忽的开口，“前面别看了，拖到最后。”

“亚当，把视频拖到最后。”

“是，sir。”

胡文煊血肉模糊的臀部一闪而过，屏幕黑了，几行红字出现在屏幕上。

我要三十亿，以xx币的形式打入xx网临时账户xxxxxxxx。三十亿入账之前，每天都会有新鲜视频送上。

“我已经把钱打去了。”胡春杨平静的开口，“临时账户只能使用一次，我的人追踪过，他们在a市的图书馆计算机上登录过那个账号提款，随后就不知所踪了。”

“图书馆……”丁飞俊的回忆被打开了一层，“是夏瀚宇，他办了一个图书馆的借阅证。”

“我知道。”胡春杨笑了笑，“是老朋友了，不过他们倒是向来说话算话。我给了钱，他们就不会再伤害煊煊。这么急迫的弄走我手边刚筹措到的可支配的流动资金，看来是看上了我准备竞拍的h区稀土矿开采权，只差那么点就能拿到手了，可惜。”

“你就这样把钱给他们了？放弃了一个稀土矿？”丁飞俊睁大了眼睛。

“没办法，煊煊在他们手上。”一直围绕在胡春杨身上的游刃有余消失了，他低着头，看着十分沮丧，“我明知道钱打过去，他不再录这种视频，也还会有别的方法来折磨煊煊，威胁我退让，但我还是不能……”胡春杨怔怔看着自己的双手，“我还是不能忍受，在我有能力阻止这种暴行发生在他身上时，我因为那些不重要的原因没有去阻止，然后……再失去他一次。如果表哥还在，他应该会有更好的解决方法吧？”

“你知道他们是谁？”谷蓝帝突然开口，“你知道煊煊在谁的手上？看你的态度，煊煊不会有性命危险？”

“我和陈宥维敌对早就不是秘密，但是他的手段比我可不堪多了。”胡春杨冷笑，“煊煊当然不会有性命危险，但是……”胡春杨突然扭过头，盯着丁飞俊上上下下的看个不住，一边说一边观察他的反应，“他也不会太好过。煊煊沦落成今天这个样子，完全就是陈宥维一步步逼出来的。本来……我为他规划了几百种人生轨迹，各个都能让他幸福美满。若不是陈宥维用这种下三滥的手段陷害表哥，他怎么会连带着受那么多苦？”

丁飞俊一脸茫然，略带无辜的看着胡春杨。

“陈宥维……”谷蓝帝喃喃，“圈内人，蓝夜高级会员，但基本不来，我没见过面。似乎……曾经听谁说过他……”

“李汶翰……”师铭泽忽的抬头，直视胡春杨的眼睛，“李汶翰在哪里？我去过你家，他们说李汶翰早就不在你家了，谁都不知道他在哪儿。可是我看你似乎知道内情。他被陈宥维陷害？他还活着吗？”

“当然活着。”胡春杨又看了丁飞俊一眼，脸上莫名带着一丝愠怒，“你们当中，应该有人见过他了。”

恍若一道闪电劈过大脑，丁飞俊陡然想明白了被自己遗漏的关键，“我和煊煊在橱窗那边，曾经见过你一面。”他看着胡春杨，脸色发白，“当时，我曾扫过一眼人群，我看到你和另一个人站在一起，大概是一起过来的。可是为什么，我回顾ai拍摄的视频时，却只看到了你一个人？”

丁飞俊声音轻颤，似乎不敢相信他脑海中得出的结论，“为什么，另一个人……他不见了？”

“真不愧是丁飞俊，以你的头脑和记忆力，有了一点疏漏，就瞒不了你太久。”胡春杨笑叹了口气，“你看到的另一个人，就是李汶翰。”

“那他……”

“其实，你们不需要问我，煊煊离开，控制你们思想的缰绳已经松弛，过不了多久，你们就会自己想起一切。可惜你们大概已经等不及了。”胡春杨打断了丁飞俊的话。“想必，这一年以来，你们心里都产生了很多疑问……”

“为什么煊煊好像早就认识了你，而你却对此一无所知？为什么好像总有事情被你遗忘？”胡春杨对谷蓝帝说。

“为什么煊煊明知师铭泽一定会找到他，却还是找上了你，和你出轨？为什么煊煊明知道李汶翰不可能来抓他回去，他离开师铭泽来找你的理由全不成立，可他却还是为了能留在你身边，对你编出了这样一个借口？”胡春杨对徐炳超说。

“为什么你无法爱人，也难以和旁人实践第二次，却偏偏对煊煊情有独钟？为什么在橱窗那儿，煊煊一开始乖巧的任你摆布，却突然满怀惊恐的求你把他带走？他真的是害怕李汶翰或者夏瀚宇把他抓去吗？”胡春杨对丁飞俊说。

“为什么……”胡春杨凝视着师铭泽，“为什么一觉醒来，煊煊出现在你面前，对着你，叫出了谷蓝帝的名字？为什么煊煊千方百计的也要留在你身边？为什么煊煊胡诌出那个你在醉酒状态下英雄救美的可笑初遇，你竟然从未对它的真实性产生质疑？”

“为什么，煊煊都不肯和我说表哥对他做的恶事，却向你们抖落了个干净？为什么，你们也算机智警觉，却对煊煊说的话，一字一句深信不疑？为什么，一向克制友好的你们，会为了煊煊争抢不休，面对其他人都很正常，却对煊煊难以隐忍自己的欲望？而又为什么……”

胡春杨透过平面镜盯着听痴了的四人，像条吐着红信子的蛇一般吐出艳红的小舌，眯着眼睛笑出了声，“这辆车里加上司机，明明有七个人，你们却只能看到六个？”

“李汶翰究竟在哪儿……”胡春杨笑着叹了一口气，“这就要问你们了，你们这些……”

“寄生的灵魂啊……”

tbc


End file.
